


Honest Emotions

by DemonDaddy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hair Kink, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Incest, Muscle Description, Muscle Kink, OOC, OOC behavior, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, bara, muscle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Deak and Lavi are twin brothers with huge muscles and towering heights. They're ultra popular in their college and are treated like gods. When a prodigy, Allen Walker, shows up to the school everything changes for the brothers. Their old friend becomes their new love interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece created for a commission client. It is currently completed, though there has been discussion of continuation in the future. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this alternate universe piece.

Deak and Lavi stared out the windows to their left as their math instructor droned on. It was a core class and neither of them were very interested in rehashing old news. The great thing about math was that it never changed. That left them plenty of time for absent boredom.

 

The twin redheads sat toward the back of the class with Deak in the seat ahead and Lavi in the seat behind. They had a fairly wide breadth around them to allow for motion. The men weren't exactly like everyone else and so they needed special accommodations.

 

With both of them being fourteen feet tall and muscled out from hyper puberty it was only reasonable that they needed a little extra room. They didn't even think about it anymore because it had been so long since the college had adjusted for them. Everyone always adjusted for them, it went without saying. The twins didn't expect anything less anymore.

 

Despite this, they could appreciate that their neighbors were far enough away to allow the brothers to speak in hushed tones without anyone else noticing.

 

"Will this blabber fest never end?" Lavi hissed. "I look forward to the day of actually getting some electives."

 

Deak just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. That will probably be boring too." He absently scratched at his massively hairy chest through his shirt. Every major part of he and his brother were coated in curly red hairs. Sometimes it made them sweat a little extra, but today the classroom temperature was cranked and their skin actually prickled with goose bumps from the chill. Deak thought it was ridiculous to run the air conditioner in the spring because it wasn't even that warm yet.

 

Lavi let out a long breath. "I guess you're right. It'd be nice if something interesting ever happened around here."

 

Unfortunately for the brothers, it seemed like nothing ever would. Their lives had become really predictable ever since their growth spurts. They'd always been considered cool guys, but after they got huge people started wanting to be around them more and more. The twins were constantly dealing with people trying to befriend them or gift them something or do something to earn favor. On the best of days someone would get bold and try to lead a social uprising against them or blackmail them in misguided attempts to overthrow their invisible thrones of leadership. Those endeavors never lasted long though and the brothers had to settle for finding amusement in more petty day-to-day matters.

 

Their peers didn't make things any easier. It was like clockwork the way they would follow and pester the twins each and every day. The only reprieve they got were moments like these in class. Sometimes they could concentrate on their work, but they were smart and could get away with minimum effort. It almost made them crave the groveling because then they could at least be annoyed. That was of course until the groveling started again, then they wished they were anywhere else.

 

That day after class was no different than usual. They were swarmed by classmates asking if they needed help or wanted to have lunch together. The guys just shrugged everyone off. They hadn't decided where they wanted to go or what they wanted to do with the rest of their day. They had plenty of time to decide though. One of the perks of being the most popular guys in school was that they got to decide on things when they felt like it and their peers were grateful just to be included.

 

The guys let their paparazzi chatter and the brothers just coolly discarded suggestions. Though the men liked to mope about the congregation, it bestowed them with a certain amount of satisfaction as well. They got their kicks from making the petty feel pettier.

 

"Do you want to come out to the skating rink?" One ambitious follower walked alongside Deak, practically sprinting to keep up with the twin's long stride. "A bunch of guys will be there. It's supposed to be a big deal."

 

"We don't really _do_ skating," Lavi answered for his brother. "Kind of hard to find them in our size."

 

"My dad could make you a custom pair," another man chimed in. "He does all kinds of custom equipment."

 

Both twins shrugged in unison. "Even so, I doubt they'd be ready in the next hour or so," Deak sneered.

 

"Perhaps you'd like to come to lunch with a few friends instead?" This voice came from the back of the group and the redheads didn't even acknowledge it.

 

"If you're hungry, you could come with us–"

 

"I know a great place!"

 

"What sort of food are you hungry for?"

 

All of sudden there was an eruption of food suggestions and everyone was talking over everyone else. Deak secretly loved watching them squirm. It was all they deserved for being so shallow. He knew full well that they only wanted to spend time with him and his brother because they were sexy and popular. Not a single worm in the group even knew what the brothers liked to eat. That was proof enough that they didn't deserve his company.

 

"I got you your lattes!" A high-pitched voice interjected as a nerdy underclassman scrambled into the heap with offerings of coffee. He held up the oversized cardboard cups and steam rose from the sip tabs.

 

"About time," Deak growled. He reached down his massive hand and gripped the cup that was marked with his name. He held it between two fingers. The coffee looked like a miniature even at its specialty size.

 

"Thanks," Lavi offered. He grabbed his own and knocked it back in one drink. He let the hot fluid roll over his tongue and singe his taste buds. Then he crushed the cup by clenching his hand and tossed the scraps into a nearby garbage can. Deak repeated the motion.

 

"More hazelnut next time," Deak said with annoyance.

 

"Y-yes, sir," stuttered the nerd. Then he walked alongside them until Lavi casted him a side-eyed glance.

 

"You need something? We're sort of busy." Lavi scowled and leaned against a nearby wall, his brother leaned up beside him while the peons scrabbled around below.

 

"Sorry! I'll get going. Nice to see you again!"

 

The twins rolled their eyes as one of their many minions set off. It was annoying how easy it was to get nerds and losers to do their bidding. There were only two types of people in the world after all. There were the phonies that would do anything to get a taste of the twin's popularity and there were losers who would do anything to avoid a taste of their fury.

 

All things said and done, while the twins loathed the predictability and fakeness of their peers, they still loved the power and they did what they could to enforce it. Being at the top was irritating, but being anything less was unacceptable.

 

So it was only natural that they had a poor reaction to any whiff of competition.

 

They hung out in the hall for a while and maintained idle chatter with their lessers. They smugly let everyone know that they just didn't feel up to doing anything fancy that day. Naturally that barely sent off anyone and various students offered to stay and keep them company. The guys didn't protest, they knew it would be the same as always and they didn't really want be alone anyway. Being surrounded by people that didn't really like you was better than being alone. Still, they were only able to entertain so many people at once and others often ended up falling into subgroups.

 

Deak was nodding along to some conversation about a new game with one of the said subgroups while Lavi pretended to listen to some girl that was making a sad attempt at hitting on him.

 

That was when they overheard the first talk of it.

 

Some other clique walked by their group and a loud girl among them said something about a weird new kid. It was just that kind of audio that sometimes floods over a sea of white noise and stands out. It isn't special, just words on another frequency. It wasn't much, just a seed that planted and started to germinate in the back of their minds. They didn't even really think about it.

 

There was a new kid, _so what_? This was college not high school, so new kids happened all the time.

 

It wasn't until they broke off with a smaller group to get snacks at the campus cafe that the words started to gel and take a shape that looked something like imposition. They were ripping open bags of chips and dumping them onto their huge tongues when they heard the table next to them gossiping loudly.

 

"Have you seen him? I mean, he looks like a freak," said a high-pitched girl with a ponytail.

 

A guy nodded his agreement. "He talks like one too, but they say he's a flippin' genius."

 

A blond shook her head in disgust. "I seriously doubt he's that smart. If he was a genius he wouldn't dress like that. Serious newb mistake."

 

The table busted into judgmental laughter and the twins were pulled back to their own group by some question about their weekend. They still didn't put too much effort into tying anything together yet. The campus was big and the conversations could have been about two totally different new people, still it made them curious.

 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the brothers started picking up on more discussions. Everywhere they went it seemed like someone was taking about the new boy. The twins had no idea what they were hearing. There seemed to be a mixed consensus of whether this kid was interesting or just obnoxious. Most people had something negative to say, but they could all seem to agree that this mystery boy was brilliant. The twins started actively eavesdropping just to try to work things out. Gossip on campus wasn't unusual, but it was odd to hear everyone talking about the same thing. Especially if that thing wasn't the twins themselves.

  

Eventually the chatter grew so frustrating that Lavi and Deak decided to confront the matter head on. They pulled aside one of their usual followers and questioned him.

 

"Do you know what all the talk has been about lately?" Deak asked.

 

"What talk?" The follower seemed eager to please.

 

"New kid talk. We haven't heard this much gossip about one guy in ages. What's the deal?" Lavi questioned.

 

"Hmm?" The man seemed to consider this for a moment and then it clicked. "Oh, you're talking about the freak. Yeah, I guess there has been a lot of talk about him. I don't know much, but he's supposed to be some sort of prodigy or something. He's only sixteen and supposedly a genius. He's taking advanced _everything_ and he's some kind of wicked loser. I think he's only drawing so much attention because he's unique looking."

 

"Unique how?" Deak clenched his fists at his sides. The kid may have been a target for now, but unique could transform into interesting if the newbie played his cards right and the twins didn't want anyone pulling focus.

 

"He's got some weird hair color or something. I haven't seen him. I just figure that’s got to be it. That and people are jealous. Nobody likes a know-it-all and I hear he's really pretentious."

 

"Doesn't sound like something to get so excited about," Lavi grunted.

 

The informant shrugged. "I don't know what it is. People just like to talk about him."

 

Baffled by this information, the men retreated to an empty clubroom to talk it over amongst themselves.

 

"How do we feel about this?" Lavi asked. He sat on the oversized half-moon couch designed to accommodate a large group or both of the twins.

 

"Not sure. Sounds like people don't really care about him, but that doesn't mean they won't change their minds," Deak supplied.

 

"Who does he think he is anyway? Got people calling him a genius. Think he told people he is?" Lavi sneered and plucked at a loose fiber on the couch.

 

"Could have, otherwise how would people know? I bet he's really full of himself."

 

"Probably thinks he's a _brainiac_ , but I bet he's no better than any other self-proclaimed. I bet he's actually really dumb."

 

"Maybe he needs to be taught a lesson before his head gets any bigger?" Deak smiled wickedly.

 

Lavi mimicked his expression. "I'd say that sounds like the best thing I've heard all day."

 

Eventually they came to the same conclusion. This guy couldn't be anything special. He was just some brat telling folks he was smart to get attention. No one got away with stealing thunder from the twins, especially not some twerp that just arrived. The burly brothers were set to make this guy pay for being the talk of the day. They also figured they could find out the kid's motives if they roughed him up a bit.

 

They summoned forth some of their minions and gave them their directive to collect the new kid. They didn't know his name, but they knew he had some weird hair color and was likely staying on campus late for advanced economics. The drones knew where to look and at least one had seen him around so they accepted the mission and set off to collect like the good little ass-kissers they were.

 

Meanwhile the boys stayed in the clubroom and prepared for what they wanted to say to the so-called genius. "What do you think he'll really be like?" Lavi asked.

 

"Who knows? But he's been talking himself up for sure so he's probably obnoxious. Plus he skipped two grades so I wouldn't doubt he's nerdy."

 

"Seems like people are really put off by him. I'm sure we can set him straight and then no one will want to talk smack about him. In a way I bet we're doing him a favor," Lavi laughed cruelly.

 

It took a little while but eventually the yes men returned with their prize. Two of the big minions held the boy aloft between them. What they carried was a disheveled boy with pure white hair, large clunky glasses, and a mouthful of rickety, over-sized braces. The boy had watery eyes and looked terrified and confused. His clothes were ruffled and there was a dark red mark running down his face that looked like it might bruise if left unchecked. The minions dropped him on the ground before the twins and then were dismissed by a wave of Deak's hand.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lavi stood and his already intimidating physique rose up to its full fourteen-foot height. He looked ominous leering down at the shaken boy. The redhead cracked his knuckles. "Looks like a huge geek to me."

 

The boy pushed up his large glasses and stuttered. "I don't understand what's h-happening. Who are you? What did I do?" The large hanks of metal on his teeth made him speak with a slight lisp. He trembled on his knees, too afraid to stand.

 

Deak spared him the trouble and reached out to pull him up by his shoulder. The glasses-clad boy winced at the tight grip and stumbled and almost fell down again when Deak gave him a shove. "Bet you think you haven't done a thing wrong. Right, Mr. Special?"

 

"We hear you're a genius," Lavi laughed coldly. "Is that so?" Suddenly, he was behind the victim and he gave him a shove forward so he stumbled and almost fell against Deak's hip.

 

"I-I don't know. No–I just..." The white-haired boy's eyes watered more furiously like he was just on the verge of sobbing and holding back only on sheer willpower.

 

"I just-! I just-!" Lavi mocked. He caught the boy by the shoulders when Deak shoved him back violently. The more boisterous twin dug his huge fingers into the tiny boy's arms and shook him once. The kid rattled like a doll and started to tremble. Lavi threw him back.

 

Deak caught him with one hand. The kid threw up both of his own to defend himself. He wore an oversized sweater that concealed his arms and hands, but when he gripped Deak's wrist to push the twin off, Deak could see and feel the unusual texture of the boy's left hand. It was dark red and full of ridges and deep grooves and cinches of flesh. Deak recoiled a bit and shoved the boy harshly against Lavi. "You're just some freak. We know you've been telling people you're a prodigy and it's bullshit. We don't like people thinking they're all high and mighty."

 

"I don't," the boy gasped.

 

The twins had a good laugh as they tussled the helpless boy between them.

 

"Oh, hear that? He doesn't think that! That's totally why everyone's been saying it. They made it up all by themselves!"

 

"Our mistake. I guess you're just so smart everyone couldn't stop talking about it!"

 

"The t-teacher just told everyone I skipped the last two years of high school!" The boy tried to plead his case as he was manhandled. A few tears ran down his cheeks and he sniffled and gasped against the assault as he struggled to maintain what little composure he had.

 

"Lying little shit. We heard about how great you think you are! Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Lavi jeered.

  

"Allen Walker," the boy sputtered as he was thrown once more.

 

The twins both stopped cold in their tracks.

 

It wasn't possible. The name brought a thousand memories to mind. The twins had known an Allen Walker once. Walker had been a little brunette with a load of spirit. He'd been their best friend. They'd lived on the same street and spent almost everyday together. He had been the twins' first crush. Then they'd had to move away and they hadn't seen Allen since.

"What?" Deak's voice was soft and he sounded baffled. He looked down at the shivering wreck between he and his brother and couldn't catch his breath. This wasn't right. Allen had been playful, kind, adventurous, if always a little shy. He'd been important to them. This terrified mess couldn't be their childhood friend. Could he?

 

The boy shivered under their intense gazes. "Allen Walker," he repeated. He straightened his lopsided glasses, but they still didn't sit quite right. He wiped his tears and tried not to panic. Still, it was horrifying to be the object of these two giants’ ire. He only wished that he had known what he'd done. It didn't matter really, he was used to being bullied.

"No way," Lavi whispered. Though now that he was really looking at the boy, it seemed undeniable. Beneath the white hair and embarrassing corrective equipment there was a hint of something familiar, a sweet, cute boy. Lavi took a step back.

 

He suddenly didn't know what to do. His objective had been to scare the crap out of this kid and mark him so no one would dare talk about him or try to elevate him because of his intellect. However, knowing that this was Allen Walker, the one he used to know, changed everything.

 

Deak felt a similar cluster of confusion. He was happy to see Allen again, but ashamed of what he'd just done. He was relieved he hadn't beaten the boy, but concerned about how to back away from what he'd just started.

 

Neither twin said anything at first.

 

Allen saw the confusion and recognition on their faces and finally felt he had an instant to process what he was seeing as well. Without the blur of being thrown around he got a better look at the massive men and something strung his heartstrings and made him feel like breaking down all over again.

"Are you two Lavi and Deak?" Allen's voice was tiny and rattled. He was overwhelmed with disbelief. They'd lost touch years ago and he never thought he'd see them again. Yet, here they were and it seemed they hated him. "Seriously? I mean, I thought you looked familiar but–"

 

"We are so sorry!" The apology came from two twins at once. They glared at each other for a brief instant, but quickly decided it wasn't the time to fight over something so silly.

 

"We didn't realize it was you!" Lavi knelt down on his knees. It was a gesture he reserved for small children and animals to make them feel less intimidated, but he felt like Allen needed that comfort now. "Did we hurt you?"

 

Deak remained standing and didn't let his emotions out so easily, but the guilt was still clear on his face. "We misunderstood. We were told you were a braggart, some privileged brat."

 

Allen felt like his nerves were unraveling. "P-people don't–people don't like me much." It was all he could think to say by way of explanation. It was true though, people often disliked him for some reason or another. Be it his hair, or glasses, or braces, his intellect, his age, or his arm. It was always the same way, people just loved to start rumors, to judge him, to hurt him.

 

Lavi was still looking at him expectantly and all he could do was shake his head from side to side to indicate he wasn't hurt even though he was aching all over from the rough treatment.

 

"What happened to you?" Lavi managed to ask. "You look so different."

Allen gathered his voice and tried to explain. "It happened after you moved away. There was a fire. I still don't know how it started, but it was awful." Allen struggled not to let his voice get lost in his throat. "It killed my father. It swallowed up the whole house. It–" He rubbed his left arm through his sweater and reluctantly pulled up the sleeve to show the twins the burn up to his wrist that actually went all the way to his shoulder. "It also turned my hair white. From shock, the doctors said. The glasses and stuff are just–I need them, you know? I don't have a lot of money so..." He started to hiccup with dry sobs. "Anyway that's what happened."

The twins felt horrible for what they'd done and said. Then even Deak knelt down then to pat the boy's shoulder. "We're sorry," Deak said. "We didn't realize. We just got misinformation about you. We didn't know what happened to you."

 

"We're so happy to see you," Lavi confessed.

 

Allen's tears finally escaped at those words. He felt like the whole day had been an emotional roller coaster. He'd been happy to join the nice school because of his grades, then embarrassed by the attention, then miserable from yet more bullying, then hopeful when a few people had dared to be nice, then terrified by these giants and their goons, and now he was overwhelmed with happiness and confusion at seeing his old friends. He had so many questions about their size, how they'd been, why they had been so mean, but he couldn't ask anything. He fell down on the ground and sobbed and then everything went black.

 

The twins were frightened when Allen went slack suddenly and they checked him to make sure his pulse was okay.

 

"He just passed out. Must have been the stress," Deak said with a hint of guilt.

 

Lavi pulled the unconscious boy into his arms and cradled him. "I can't believe we almost broke him."

 

"He's been through so much, it's no wonder we didn't recognize him."

 

"We have to do something to make this up to him," Lavi said.

 

"Agreed. From here on out we'll protect him from bullies like us and from stupid rumors like the ones that got us here. Deal?"

 

"Deal. And if he'll let us, I'd like to get to know him again. I want to be close like the three of us used to be."

 

Deak nodded and the twins looked down at the white-haired boy fondly. "I think catching up is long overdue."


	2. Chapter 2

After the fainting incident, the boys decided to make things up to Allen. When the boy regained consciousness they offered him the option of spending time with them. The white-haired boy was still a little overwhelmed by the whole incident, but he didn't want to say no. He had a hard time making friends because of his own introverted nature and, though the twins had grown into something he'd never expected, the urge to get to know them again was strong. So he agreed to spend some time with them over the weekend.

 

It turned out none of them had class on Saturday so it allowed them to meet up at a local restaurant and chat. It was a little awkward initially. The people that worked there were familiar with the twins and went to fetch special chairs and a table to make their visit more pleasurable. Allen was surprised by how quick people were to please the burly behemoths, but he didn't think a lot about it at first.

 

Tense silence filled the air for longer than any of them might have liked, but Lavi was good at getting things going once he got up the inspiration. Usually he would have launched into chatter all at once, but he felt a little odd seeing Allen again. Eventually though, the silence wore him down and he enthusiastically brought up a project he was working on for one of his classes. Soon Deak joined in and the air was a little less heavy.

  

Allen felt strange about the whole ordeal. He had missed the boys and hearing them talk and joke brought him back to a time when things had been different. When he was younger he'd jested and played alongside them. He'd been shy, but more willing to branch out. That had been a long time ago though, and now Allen was afraid to get too close. The men seemed eager to mend the bonds, but they'd been so violent just the day before that Allen was weary not to step on a live wire. It was odd to have to fight through such conflicting emotions just to sit and have lunch.

It got even stranger when he saw what their days were like. They'd only just gotten their food and the waitress had offered them free sides. It wasn't a big incident in itself until minutes later when a crowd of other people from school came in, spotted them, and invited themselves to the table.

 

Allen was taken aback by how the students swarmed. The moment they came over they greeted the twins with offers of food or sitting together. Many tried to coax them out of the restaurant or tried to pull up a seat at the already full table. The twins then growled off the command that they were busy and wanted everyone to leave and the students reacted like startled animals and fled. It was the weirdest thing the young man had ever seen.

 

"Don't worry about them," Lavi assured. "They do that junk all the time, but today is _your_ day."

Lavi and Deak loved having Allen around again. Even just getting him to say a few words felt like a victory. The boy spoke so little that what he did say sounded sincere. When they asked how he liked class and he responded that he loved it, they actually believed him. It was refreshing to be around someone that didn't feel phony.

They didn't get to spend much time with him though before more followers arrived. They came in a smaller group and weren't as pushy, but they quickly asked if there was anything they could do for the twins. Allen was struck again by how eager everyone seemed to be subservient to his former buddies. He thought to say something about it, but he didn't want to make anyone angry.

 

The twins felt proud at first and decided to use it as an opportunity to show off their power to Allen. They turned to the smaller group and made all kinds of requests. They even sent one guy down the street for bagels.

 

"There is food here," Allen said with soft bewilderment.

 

"Yeah, but that place's bagels are better," Deak said smugly. He felt like Allen must have been in awe by how much control they had.

 

In reality, Allen watched the whole thing with mixed feelings. He started to understand a few things all at once. This new treatment had surely been what had turned the boys to bullying. Everyone wanted to do things for them, so it was only natural that they got used to getting their way. The second thing he learned was about himself. Allen actually could understand how it easy it must have been to take advantage of the worship. Everyone had always mocked him, so if suddenly they were his willing slaves he had a hard time believing he wouldn't do the same thing.

  
It still bothered him though because it wasn't nice and the twins he had known would have understood that. He wondered if that part of them still existed. If it did it was buried under a sea of muscle and testosterone.

 

Those muscles. They were the final realization and it came in two parts. The first was coming to the conclusion that the twins' new bulk was the very reason for their new minions. The second part was understanding for himself how hard it was to deny guys that looked like that.

 

Once Allen was brave enough to really look at them, he found he couldn't stop. They were beautiful, powerful. Everyone probably wanted to be near them, or with them, or at the least was intimidated by them. Allen was intimidated himself even though he knew now that they likely wouldn't harm him. Watching them move, even casually, set his nerves on edge and he felt an unfamiliar flush come to his cheeks.

 

Lavi's thick meaty arms glistened in the light through the window. Each thick appendage was lined with bumps of muscle that shaped out his forearms and biceps. The tendons in his wrists and up the length of his arms strained even when he was simply lifting his drink. Everything they consumed was sized up–Allen assumed it was a result of them being regulars–yet still they dwarfed all they held. They looked like giants playing with miniatures. Allen didn't have to look down like he usually did to avoid eye contact. He would have to look up intentionally to meet their overhead gazes.

 

When he did look up a little he was mostly met with chests clad in tight t-shirts. Allen figured they had to have their clothes made custom. Deak's powerful chest seemed to taunt and tease the stretch of the garment's fabric. Each time he breathed or laughed too harshly the white material stretched tight over his rock hard pectorals and river of abs and gave onlookers a peek of tanned skin through the veil. Allen tried not to get too excited by the sight and put his concentration on the meeting.

 

"I'm glad you guys asked me here. I–I missed you. I think it would be nice to get reacquainted. I guess we're all really different than before," Allen confessed softly.

 

Hearing those words from Allen made the twins feel weak. They had this unexplainable tugging of nostalgia and knowing they'd been missed as they had missed him made them feel a sensation of self-awareness that they had discarded for a long time.

 

"Well, we're happy too," Lavi managed to say.

 

"We didn't think we'd see you again," Deak said. "I know I said that before, but we're just really surprised and pleased."

 

Allen nodded and tried to contain the blush that seemed to not want to leave his expression. "I've learned a lot about science and stuff if you guys are interested. I've mostly read since... Well, I mostly read these days. So I'm full of random information."

 

The men became so enchanted talking to Allen that when the goons returned the twins merely thanked them and sent them on their way.

 

However, it wasn't the first or last encounter they would have that day. More people eventually flooded in, and when they weren't too probing the twins decided to use them to impress Allen.

 

"What can they get you?"

 

"Are you interested in anything?" The boys asked him over and over.

 

Allen felt too guilty to make any requests so he just politely declined. The twins still sent the people around on mundane quests anyway. Deak sent one eager guy to the mall to find some obscure cell phone cover. It was pointless and they all knew it, but the twins liked showing off their control.

After a while though the watchful gaze of the soft-spoken boy made the twins self-conscious. Allen said little but they could see him passing some kind of judgment they couldn't access. It was troubling and they started to react by requesting less.

 

Throughout the lunch they were approached ten more times, but the errands dwindled. The twins started to worry they weren't impressive to their old friend. They always felt like gods when they sent their peons on pointless missions, but having an audience made them think twice. It even made them feel a little silly like a clown performing for a vacant-eyed child that had no intention to laugh. Allen left them hanging.

As it went on, the brothers began to squirm more and more under Allen's judgment. Lavi wondered what the boy could be thinking. Did he find their new abilities charming or obnoxious? He tried to be nicer, then meaner to the visitors but nothing got a rise out of the little guy. Everything seemed to fall flat.

  
Deak wondered what the gazes meant. Allen spent a good amount of time staring at their muscles. At first he'd thought maybe his old crush found him sexy, but the longer he stared the more the twin worried. Maybe Allen thought they'd gotten too big. Maybe he thought big muscles were ugly.

 

Allen's thoughts were actually relatively tame. He stayed mostly concentrated on their conversations, on learning what they'd been up to. They still seemed to be the same guys in some ways, but they were definitely possessed of bigger egos these days. They seemed to derive a lot of joy from bossing others around and that made Allen wonder why. Why did they feel they needed power? Why did having big muscles make them different? Most of all he wondered if this was what they wanted or what they thought was expected of them.

 

"Are you guys really happy like this?" He finally got up the gall to ask when the last stragglers dissipated. He didn't go into detail but he thought his point was clear.

The men were taken aback by the question. "Of course," they replied at once.

 

"Don't do that," Deak growled.

 

"You copied me first," Lavi spat.

 

The twins bickered for a while about who should speak when and for a glimmering second Allen felt like he really recognized them. Sadly that moment passed, they finished lunch, and parted ways.

 

Over the next few days they spent more time together. They had a little more in common than Allen had expected and he found he really enjoyed hanging around them. Plus, no one picked on Allen when the twins were around.

 

Unfortunately, the more time they spent together the more Allen started to see how they'd become. Where they'd showed off at the restaurant, they had no regard when they thought they weren't being evaluated. He saw the way they pushed people around, how they took advantage of people who wanted badly to be their friends. Allen also saw what the twins didn't. He saw the frightened, distraught, and angry people the brothers left behind. It made him worry.

 

The next few weeks were no different. People would do anything from foot rubs to party invites to errands to get on the twins’ good sides. At best, they were rewarded with condescending company.

 

Allen was almost alarmed by how eager people were to be near the twins. Yet, part of him could sympathize. The men were cool, interesting, and if he could admit it to himself–sexy. Just looking at them felt like a privilege and he became oddly allured by their boulder asses, strong hairy arms, and incredible strength.

 

He also learned a lot in his short time getting reacquainted with his old friends. They really weren't so different on the inside as they'd been before. It was like the two little boys they'd been were still stored in the burly chests of their angry adult forms. Allen couldn't decide if he was intrigued or if he just felt bad for them.

 

Every so often he was inclined to inquire if this lifestyle really made them happy. They certainly seemed disdainful at times, even longing. They got smug satisfaction, but never real expressions of pleasure from anything they made the other students do.

 

They always assured Allen they were quite happy, but then the questions prodded them to really consider the notion. The twins started to question the pattern that had become their lives.

 

They often felt bored and aggravated by the attention they received. They disliked the lies they were told and the fakeness of cliques, but that was the price for fame and power. Wasn't it?

 

Though, in honesty, they had been happier since Allen's arrival. They liked talking to him about school and their interests. They felt he truly listened and cared. That was the thing about Allen that really set him apart. He _really_ seemed to care.

 

The considerations left them musing and soon their annoyance toward their legion turned to repulsion. When they were with the wannabees, they felt sick. Only Allen really listened. Only Allen understood who they had been and even who they wanted to be. Not a single person in their fan club could even name their favorite colors, but Allen still remembered both.

 

Slowly, it dawned on them that they weren't happy. They weren't content in this cycle they loathed. They'd considered it before, but only with Allen as a guide were they able to see how they truly hated it. More than that, for the first time they understood it wasn't their only option.

 

They began to push the followers away, just a little, and started spending their time with Allen. They wanted him around when they went to events. They longed to pull him out of his shell.

 

Allen was happy to oblige, even if he didn't understand what he'd done.

 

He noticed the little changes though. Rather than walking down the hall and finding a swarm of people around the giants, he now excited class to find them waiting for him alone. They started walking him home and only using their errand boys for things they really wanted. It wasn't a massive change, but Allen noticed, even if the twins didn't know what they were doing.

 

As they spent more time together, old feelings and new ones started to blossom.

 

Allen liked to look at them. He tried not to think too hard about it, but they were like Greek statues. It was especially hard to deny how sexy they were when they would run topless around the campus's sports' track. He'd watch their pecs heave and become captivated by the slide of sweat down and through mazes of thick red hair.

 

He never talked about it, but he started to favor different parts of each of them, though he tried to keep his darker thoughts a secret from even himself.

 

For Lavi, he liked to watch his hands. The limbs were just as big and powerful as his brother's, but they were more animated. Lavi was the more outgoing of the two and he gestured a lot when he spoke. The flex of those long fingers sparked something unfamiliar in Allen's stomach. He could lose himself watching Lavi trace the edge of a table.

 

With Deak, it was his back. He liked to exude more authority so he could stand out against his brother so his posture was nearly perfect. He'd casually pop his shoulders and flex the long lines of his terres muscles. Allen could see the fibers of tendon stretch and push the muscle to and fro beneath skin and fabric anytime he walked behind the twin. It actually made him happy to be a slow walker.

 

Even better than the visuals were the emotional interests. Each day he learned something more interesting about the men. Deep inside they still had hopes and dreams, they'd just almost forgotten them themselves. Allen liked these sides of them the most and it reminded him of they way they'd used to be.

 

The twins too felt old affections returning. They'd both had deeper feelings for the boy as children because they loved how quirky and intelligent he was. How fun and interesting and skilled. As those traits started to resurface, so too did those feelings of deep fondness.

 

A new interest also bloomed. Allen was a nerd without a doubt, but under all the metal there was an adorable boy. His face was still cute and round, but his eyes had darkened and parts of his features had shifted with maturity. In some ways Allen had a concealed appeal.   
  
In other ways he had more obvious appeal. Neither twin would speak of it, but they loved looking at his ass when he bent over or wore less over-sized clothing. He had a perfect little bubble butt and the slight urge to ogle it grew stronger every day.

 

All of their emotions changed a little with every moment spent together.

 

It wasn’t anything more than a crush here and there. A blush on cheeks or a misplaced laugh. But they started to form a new bond. Soon it would undergo even more change.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually summer came and with it arrived summer break. The trees and flowers were fully bloomed and the warmer weather had taken hold. Lavi, Deak, Allen and their classmates were free for an entire week from the restrictions of their hectic schedules.

 

With the free time granted, all the students of the college had plans made. Lavi and Deak had grown even closer to Allen over the months since they'd discovered him and for this break they wanted to do something special.

The twins had a plan to take Allen to their favorite beach for a little fun in the sun. The pale, white-haired boy was always quiet and didn't like to get out much, but they thought the beauty of the ocean would be comforting and fun without overwhelming their timid companion.

 

So when they met up with Allen at the end of the day they made their proposal.

 

"We think it would be fun if you came with us to the beach. We can swim, get some surf and turf at the dock, it will be great!" Lavi held his hands together and bounced from side to side in a pleading position that made his gigantic form look very amusing.

 

Allen liked the idea but he didn't want to impose. "I can't really afford–"

 

"We've got it covered," Deak interjected. "Our invite, our treat. Besides, the beach itself is free. We just got to cover parking and junk."

 

Allen shuffled from foot to foot and adjusted his backpack in a way the men couldn't help but find charming. "I don't know. I'm not much a of a swimmer these days."

 

"We'll stay near the shore. It isn't very deep," Lavi argued.

 

"And the tide doesn't get strong until late in the afternoon," Deak supplied.

 

Allen knew he couldn't deny them forever and part of him really wanted to go. He didn't like crowds, but he liked the beach. He thought he might have a good time so he sighed and nodded. "Okay. When?"

 

The twins let him know when they'd pick him up and then hurried off to prepare everything they'd need.

 

So it was decided and on the second day of break the boys abducted their tiny friend and whisked him off on a road trip. They listened to the radio and even got Allen to sing along a little to his favorite song. The high-energy and beautiful, sunny summer day put everyone in a good mood and even made Allen eager for their destination.

 

They arrived at the beach early in the day and they were all enthusiastic. It was a little crowded from the college crowds, but not as bad as they'd expected. They found a parking spot fairly quickly and set off for the restrooms to change. The twins shucked their civvies and tugged on their skin-tight swimmer trunks. The material clung to their huge packages and they knew they'd draw some good attention in the new outfits. To their surprise when they opened the stalls and stepped out Allen looked the same.

 

"Aren't you going to change?" Deak asked with confusion.

"Well, no." Allen didn't seem keen to change out of his clothes and into something more fitting. He tugged on the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt. He wore gloves on his hands to conceal them.

 

"What's wrong? Don't you want to swim?" Lavi's brows wove together and he touched his smaller friend on the shoulder. Suddenly, the twin felt horribly guilty for suggesting the engagement. All of a sudden he worried Allen had some kind of phobia he had failed to mention. Lavi looked to his brother for support but Deak only shrugged in equal confusion.

 

Allen looked away as if ashamed. He gripped his left arm and fought back tears. "You guys seemed so eager to come here that it seemed like a good idea. I sort of forgot to mention I don't like to wear swimsuits. I guess I thought it would be obvious. I'm really sorry. I thought I could work myself up to it. I brought my suit and everything. I just can't."

 

At first they didn't know what was wrong and they stood in bafflement for a little too long. Then it finally donned on them and they both felt like idiots.

 

"You're self-conscious about your arm, aren't you?" Deak asked softly.

 

Allen only nodded and fought back tears.

 

They were quick to comfort the younger boy once they realized the problem.

 

"You shouldn’t worry! It's not a big deal," Lavi said quickly. "You're really cute, so I doubt anyone will even notice."

 

Allen blinked up in surprise. "You think I'm cute?" His voice was just above a whisper.

 

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck nervously and laughed. "I said that out loud, huh? Yeah, I mean you're really cute, so it isn't something anyone should care about appearance-wise. And it isn't like you can help it."

 

"And if anyone says anything we'll kick their asses," Deak added.

 

"You shouldn't do that!" Allen was quick to discard the concept of violence. "It's no one else's fault. I just feel bad showing off my gross arm."

 

"It isn't gross," Deak said firmly. "It's just a part of you."

 

"It's actually kind of unique," Lavi said cheerfully.

 

Allen hadn't thought of it that way before and, though he still wasn't thrilled with the idea of showing off his burn marks, the twins eventually talked him into changing.

 

Allen came out wearing a pair of loose red swim trunks and a t-shirt. Even with his arm exposed he didn't feel confident enough to go bare just yet. Still it was the most the boys had ever seen of him at once and without the heavy layers of clothing they could see how small and delicate he really was. It made their chests ache and they yearned to protect him even more than usual.

 

Satisfied with their victory, the two brothers and their tiny companion made their way to the sands. When the three walked out onto the beach they turned heads. Most people were too caught up staring in awe at the fourteen-foot giants to even notice the burned boy and that made Allen feel a little better.

 

The twins walked with a proud stride like they owned the beach and it sent out waves of confidence like a positive aura.

 

They went out and swam in the water together for a while. Allen stayed on the beach and dug in the sand in search of shells. He assured them he'd join them after a bit. The twins watched him and thought about how charming he was. Allen made meticulous little piles to separate the kind of treasures he found. There were an awful lot of half clams but he didn't seem to mind and just carefully put them in their place. He looked genuinely happy to be outside and the boy's felt proud of how their plan had worked out.

 

The brothers splashed around for a bit, but found they felt a little lonely with the third party member so far away. Soon the twins emerged from the water with the intent of luring Allen in with them. Their bulbous bodies dripped with salt water that poured through their ridges like streams through gorges after a rain. Their skin glittered with the droplets and accentuated their rugged curves and angles.

 

The guys didn't even think about how good they must have looked, but the girls on the beach noticed. A large group, probably also there on summer break, decided to get bold and they hurried over in their bikinis to flirt openly with the mega men.

 

The twins weren't really interested, but Lavi and Deak normally would have liked the attention had it not been such an interruption. They'd left the water with a goal and it had been cut off. They saw Allen stand as if he was going to meet them halfway but they quickly became distracted by the chattering women. They tried to field the questions and be polite but it was difficult.

 

Within minutes, they had somehow lost sight of Allen. Lavi noticed he was missing first and nearly had a panic attack. He nudged Deak and the twins tried to reject the come-ons and offers more quickly. They tried to insist they weren't interested in a bonfire or surfing or the docks' best lobster place. All the while they used their huge height to survey the island over the heads of the girls to try to find their missing friend.

 

Eventually they spotted him. He'd moved from his place in the sands and was talking to a little girl that was crying. It took them a moment, but they each in turn sorted out the situation based on visual clues. The girl was sobbing, Allen was knelt down at her level, patting her shoulder. There was a sandy ice-cream cone melting on the ground between them. It was an unusual sight to be certain and they watched it out of the corners of their eyes as they fielded the crowd of admirers.

 

They didn't know what Allen was saying, but it seemed to calm the girl down. She wiped her tears on the back of her hand and followed Allen over to the ice-cream stand. The twins watched as Allen paid for a new cone with two scoops and handed it to the girl.

 

She smiled and hiccupped and they could see she was thanking him. Then Allen took her hand and led her up to the community center at the edge of the sands, likely to get an attendant to find her parents.

 

Upon seeing the gesture, the twins were overcome with a feeling of infatuation. Allen didn't buy frivolous things. Allen didn't like to talk to strangers. Allen shuddered in the face of authority figures. Yet, Allen was willing to break all of his own rules just to do something kind for a little girl he didn't know. It was a small gesture and perhaps other people wouldn't have thought much of it, but it was the single most selfless thing they'd ever seen a person do. It made them feel uncharacteristically warm and hopeful inside.

 

Both boys knew they wanted to see Allen even more now. They wanted to praise him and be close to him. He was like a little singed angel and that one glimmering act of kindness was like a door that opened suddenly to lead them into the room they'd been pawing at for months. It let them know that maybe they might love him–just a little bit.

 

Eventually, Deak and Lavi were able to weed through the masses and they met Allen as he strolled back down the beachfront. The boy was smiling a little bit and it made their hearts beat a bit faster. He greeted them with a wave of his good hand. "Sorry if you were looking for me," he said.

 

"That was a nice thing you did," Deak complimented. He wanted to touch Allen to reward him somehow, so he reached out his massive hand and lightly ruffled Allen’s snowy white hair. Allen seemed startled by the touch at first, but he settled under it and even chuckled a bit.

 

"You saw that? I was just trying to help," Allen said simply.

 

It was such a pure and innocent statement and it made the twins want to pick him up and shower him with affection. Instead Lavi just smiled and offered his hand. "Would you like to swim with us for a while?"

 

Allen placed his smaller hand into Lavi's big palm. The twin playfully but carefully tugged the smaller man forward and yanked him into his arms. Allen let out an adorable yelp of surprise but started to laugh as he was tossed into a seating position on Lavi's huge shoulder.

 

The twin started to walk and Allen could feel himself being held in place by a strong hand locked into his hip. It made him feel secure, happy, and a little bit strange. He didn't think about it though, he just let himself be toted toward the destination.

 

Lavi couldn't take his mind off the new position however. He'd tossed Allen up on his shoulder on impulse, but now he could feel the bounce of Allen's bubble ass against his meaty shoulder with every step. The flesh was buoyant and Lavi could feel the perfect outline through the mask of swim trunks and it made his skin crawl with new and more powerful desire. He tightened his grip on Allen's hip both to steady the boy and to force out some of the energy the twin felt.

 

Deak was a bit envious, but he figured he'd get his turn soon enough. So the three made their way into the water and swam for a while. They convinced Allen to shuck his shirt at last for the fun. When they decided to go out a little deeper Deak got that opportunity he'd been hoping for and he offered Allen a piggyback ride to keep him out of the deeper waters. Allen laughed and eagerly hopped aboard.

 

The white-haired boy was surprised by how solid the surface of the twins' skin was. Deak’s back felt like a sturdy stone. Pressed against the planks of muscle, Allen could also feel the long stretch of haired flesh rubbing against his own exposed belly. The hair grew thick and wild all the way down the beveled contours and each ridge bounced when Deak walked.

 

Deak got a lot out of the fun ride. It was not only amusing to tote his friend around. It was arousing too. With Allen's arms around his neck, Deak had to use his huge hands to cup Allen's ass and keep him aloft. He could feel each small, round bun cradled perfectly in his palms. The orbs were firmer than he might have guessed and he couldn’t help but cop a feel with small squeezes he talked away by suggesting the water was making the smaller boy slippery. It was a good excuse for a great sensation.

    

Allen liked watching the big men splash around in the water. The hair of their chests, backs, thighs, and arms grew silky and shiny from the water and clung against their golden skin to make their shapes more noticeable. The twins' bodies gleamed with water and every splash or rise of the tide seemed like nothing as they collided with the men's barrel chests and died in the water.

  
The sights and the sounds of laughter stirred something deep inside Allen, but he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. Any time there was a hint of something tugging at him he pulled away and shied from the inclination. These were his friends. The happiness he felt was only that. He just really liked to watch.

 

The twins liked watching Allen too. He was adorable in how he splashed in the waters. Without his shirt they could see the full extent of the burn and the soft flesh of Allen's slender stomach. The red scar was a stark contrast against paler skin and it actually made Allen more striking. Without his glasses, they could see his eyes and how large and radiant they were. They seemed to sparkle and the redheads found themselves enchanted.  
  
Also, with the water matting down that white hair they noticed something they had only loosely acknowledged before. The boy had a pentacle tattooed above his eye. They made a note to ask him about it some other time. For today they just wanted to have a good time.

The three college students played and splashed until the sun started to set. The golden light painted the water and reflected orange and blue patterns on the swimmers' bodies. Allen couldn't help but think about how beautiful his giant friends were. They looked like living statues with wet red hair clung to their chiseled faces and each of their glorious extremities highlighted in a golden wash. They rose above the water like the children of Poseidon and seemed to conquer even the waves. Allen thought they were an inspiring sight, their forms very truly poetic.

 

The men admired their friend in kind. They spent the day sorting through their feelings in the back of their minds. Allen made them feel a special sort of happiness and a raw sort of desire. He was sexy, charming, and sweet. The wall between friendship and childhood crush was broken down and the mixture had moved to a new place with a greater emotion looming.

Even on the way home the twins felt differently about their friend and it a showed a little in how they treated him. They asked what music he wanted to hear, if he wanted to go anyplace else. They listened to him speak softly about how pretty the departing sands were in the dwindling light. They opened themselves up a little more to what they wanted and tried to please him in subtle ways.

 

They didn't have to speak to know their brother felt it too. When Allen dozed off from exhaustion, still holding a small bag of shells, they shared a look in the front seat of their car that expressed how beautiful they thought he was. They both wanted him and they found union in knowing someone else understood.

 

If any jealousy between the siblings was around the corner, it wasn't there that day. That road trip home was peaceful and full of a silent whisper of affection.


	4. Chapter 4

The infatuation the twins, Lavi and Deak, felt for their young friend Allen Walker continued on through summer and well into fall. They hadn't yet dared to allow their feelings to go any deeper. The amount of time they wanted to spend with Allen was already overwhelming and just trying to get the boy's positive attention was tiring enough without adding other issues to it.

 

Because they liked spending time with him, they tried to find things they could all do together. So naturally it was a given that when the autumn festival came to town the boys knew they had to bring Allen along.

 

As usual the younger boy was reluctant to put himself amongst crowds. "There will be a lot of fireworks and you know how jumpy I can be," he said by way of excuse.

 

"But we'll be there to watch over you. Nothing bad could happen to you," Lavi argued playfully. He knew by now that Allen's resolve was easily weakened when he was consoled.

 

"I have a lot of homework to do," Allen tried.

 

"You're the smartest kid in school _and_ you work ahead. I'm sure your homework can wait one night. I don't even think it's due anytime soon," Deak chided.

 

Allen couldn't argue that one, so he tried to change gears. "I don't have anything to wear." His voice was getting softer and the boys could tell he was grasping at straws.

 

"Everyone is selling stuff for the fall festivals. We'll buy you something," Lavi said with a victorious grin.

 

Allen sighed but there was a smile on his face. "I'm not going to be able to talk you guys out of this am I?" He looked between them and could see the smug resolve on their expressions. He shrugged. "Fine."

 

Victorious again, the twins set their minds on the upcoming event and tried to think of ways they could impress Allen. Trying to show off for the white-haired boy had become their new favorite pastime and even though they didn't understand the depths of what they were seeking in return, just getting a smile or a thanks was enough to make them happy in ways they could only feel with Allen.

 

The festival they had set their sights on took place in the evening. On the day it arrived it had been a sunny beautiful day that bought with it a cool and lovely twilight. Oranges, purples, and blues painted the skyline as the sun started to set and the partying began.

 

The festival took place downtown and the whole rented street was littered with people and sights. Strings of brightly lit bulbs and warm, pale lanterns illuminated the strip, but they still faded into the remaining light. They wouldn't become powerful until the darkness hit, but they were quite radiant anyway. Besides the lighting there were booths on either side of the street all the way down. Games held chanting owners and huge prizes, food stands wafted the scent of sugar and oil deliciously through the crowds. Small children sold trinkets or played with ribbons and bubble wands. Everyone was dressed in their best or most traditional clothes. Some merchants offered attire more fitting for those that had come without the best possible garbs.

 

All in all it was a place buzzing with excitement and beauty.

 

Instead of picking Allen up this time, since the festival was close to the boy's home, the three opted to meet up at the entrance instead. When the boy arrived the twins were there waiting for him. Even though they'd bought the clothes for him days ago, the men were in awe of how perfect Allen looked in them.

 

The yukata they'd picked out for him draped nicely down his tiny body. They'd talked him into a more effeminate outfit for the sake of covering him in a silken blend. They were glad they'd succeeded because Allen looked amazing in the glistening red garment. It stood out against his pure white features and made him walking contrast. He was stunning.

 

To their surprise they also found themselves oddly allured by Allen's tiny feet. They were merely clad in the standard sandals with a platform bottom and a single strap to keep them in place, but the brothers found the way the simple shoes framed Allen's feet drew more attention to them. They'd never noticed how perfectly sculpted the boy's feet were. Allen had even, tiny toes, plush soles with good arches and his skin looked as soft as the silk he wore. Without meaning to the twins gawked a little too long and felt an unintentional burning growing in their groins.

 

Allen noticed them staring and it made him self-conscious. He thought perhaps he looked foolish in the girly attire or that the men were internally laughing at the way his clunky old glasses clashed with the new, elegant attire. "It looks bad doesn't it? Should I go home and change?"

 

The twins were overwhelmed by how cute Allen was in his insecurity.

 

"You actually look amazing," Lavi corrected.

 

"We were distracted by how the look suits you," Deak said honestly.

 

Allen blushed and found he was unsure what to say in response. "Should we go inside?"

 

The twins nodded and in they went. When they walked in to take in the full breadth of the festival it was Allen's turn to stare in awe. With their backs turned he was free to take in the curve of their perfect stone asses in their male-styled kimonos. The brothers wore more traditional white garbs made of broad cloth and though they'd had them made custom the robes still came up a bit short and threatened to show off more of their long, muscular thighs. They towered over the crowds as usual and the lights all around bounced off their burly bodies and brought even more attention to their tight curves. Allen thought they looked like larger than life models trying to sell the joy of festival life and they were making him buy it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Lavi's enthusiastic voice. "Look, games!" Allen watched as Lavi used his big size to quickly get people to part so he could head off toward some booth that he could obviously see from his height. It was hard to lose sight of him because he was so huge, but he still moved fast and Allen was impressed by how far that stride could carry the twin when he set his mind to something.

 

Deak shook his head in affection for his brother's youthful nature. He turned to Allen and offered his hand. "He's going to dart ahead without us. Want a ride so we can keep up?"

 

Allen smiled and was happy he hadn't been left behind. He nodded and took the hand that was offered. He had never admitted it, but getting rides was one of the best perks of being friends with two peppy beast men.

 

Deak pulled him up and carefully set the boy in place on a single shoulder and held him steady with one hand.

Allen liked being so tall. Being astride one of the twins was like being the grand puma atop an elephant. It made him feel powerful and like he had some sense of control over where he was headed. It was strange how even as the twins made him feel smaller than he'd ever felt they could still make him feel more secure and confident.

Deak tried not to get too worked up over the feeling of having Allen's lush ass astride his shoulder. It was a special treat any time he got to carry the miniature boy. With every step he could feel the bounce of the orbs rubbing through cloth and against his ridges. It sent sparks of pleasure through his skin and set his nerves on edge. He tried to focus on the task at hand so he wouldn't forget himself.

 

They caught up with Lavi at a balloon popping game. The big man was bouncing on his heels and looking over the collection of prizes. Allen thought it was humorous how Lavi's head came up level with the top of the booth and it looked as though he was inspecting something built for a child to operate. The very much adult man running the booth seemed a bit intimidated by the contrast.

"I'd like a turn," Lavi said. He pulled out some money and set it on the counter. The man warily set three darts where the money had been and stepped far back to allow the giant room to toss.

 

Lavi picked up the darts one by one between his thumb and index and threw them against the board full of balloons. They stuck with resounding thuds and destroyed the balloons both aimed at and surrounding.

 

"Large prize," the booth runner said nervously. Enough balloons had been popped by the forceful assault that he didn't bother to check them, he just seemed keen not to have his stand knocked over. Allen thought it was funny because he knew how harmless Lavi's intentions really were.

 

Lavi was thrilled though and he turned to Allen with a grin. "Which one do you want?"  
  
"Oh." Allen was taken by surprise and his face turned cherry red as he inspected the hanging plush toys, posters, and doodads. "I like the stuffed cat," he said gently.

 

Lavi was quick to select it and offered to carry it for the boy. Allen accepted the offer since Lavi could hold it in one hand and it would have taken Allen's whole body to cradle it.

The three men walked through the grounds with the larger two men each carrying precious cargo. They located other games and started trying to figure out what Allen liked best. They were very good at games, but they had to skip on several because of their size. Things like strength testing and bottle toppling were a great pick for them instead.

 

The brothers took turns winning various prizes for Allen. He felt a little overwhelmed by their kindness but he'd gotten used to how they liked to do things for him. He humbly accepted each gift with thanks and reminded them he didn't need anything and was just happy to come along. They assured him the gifts were just because he had more use for them than they did.

 

It was actually a lot of fun watching them play games and they lost a few good hours just looking around and playing.

 

When they got hungry later in the evening when the sun had disappeared completely and the street was lit only with lanterns and other festive decorum, Allen decided to do something nice for them too. They let him walk around nearby because the line for their desired food stand was long. Allen used the moment alone to hurry over to a goldfish scooping game.

 

When they'd walked by it, Deak had stared at it longingly, but when Allen asked if they wanted to play it Lavi explained they were too big for the tiny booth and scoop and they didn't want to break anything or hurt the fish. Allen had known then that he wanted to play it.

 

He paid the fee and competed against others to fish out the prettiest goldfish available.

 

The brothers were amused to return to Allen with food to find two little goldfish in a bag in the young man's grip. Allen had a grin so big they could perfectly see each brace along his teeth. He held out the bag to them victoriously. "I caught these for you," he said pleasantly. He exuded pride and eagerness. "I thought you'd like them."

 

Deak and Lavi were surprised by the gesture. Deak handed off the food and gently took the bag into his palm. He brought the fish up to his eye-level to watch them swim and he felt a flush rise to his cheeks. "They're really nice," he said. "Thank you."

 

No one had ever given them a gift that way. Deak knew Allen must have noticed how he and his brother wanted a fish. People that gave them gifts didn't care about what the twins really wanted. They always tried to do something extravagant in the hopes of getting something in return. Allen had simply seen they wanted something and gotten it for them. The twins felt their hearts racing at new levels.

 

"Thank you," Lavi repeated. "That's really kind of you."

 

Allen shrugged. "I'm good at that game and it seemed like you really wanted one." His smile was big and happy and it made them weak. Those last few barriers of their emotions came crashing down and in that moment they couldn't deny it anymore.

 

They really, truly, and completely loved Allen Walker.

 

It was a small push over a big cliff, but really everything with Allen was that way for the twins. All the gestures were small but they added up like the smaller man was whittling at their hearts. At last the efforts had taken shape.

 

The rest of the festival the boys fawned over Allen, but didn't let him know what they felt. They ate and watched some of the dancers and listened to a broadcast about the welcoming of fall.  

 

They laughed and the men took turns carrying Allen through the strip. Allen tried not to stare at the way their big chests bounced when they laughed. He tried not to notice how smiling made their faces look beautiful. He tried not to notice how perfectly right it felt just to be near them. He tried to just let it be.

 

At the end of the celebration there were fireworks. The boys found a spot in the grass to watch the display. They pressed up side to side and let their longs legs stretch out and press against each other so Allen could sit astride them with one cheek resting on each of their knees.

 

The lights flashed above in preordained patterns and the scent of gunpowder and dwindling embers filled the air and soothed the onlookers. The twins felt almost like they could reach up and grab at the sparkles of light but they were too high for even the titans' reach. They shared a smile over Allen's head and held him steady with a hand each against his hips. Their arms overlapped as they held him and the three looked like a puzzle locked together.

"I'm glad you talked me into this," Allen whispered.

  
The men were glad they had too.

 

Allen was sleepy by the time everything was done. The bigger boys offered to drive him home so he wouldn't have to walk. Allen was too drowsy to protest and happily accepted.

 

He got in the car and had to be woken by the time they reached his house. They all said goodnight, Lavi took the toys in so Allen wouldn't have to carry them, and the three parted ways.

 

There wasn't really any discussion about what came next. Deak drove for a while until he came to an empty park. He pulled the car to a stop, took off his seatbelt, and unfastened his yukata's belt.

 

Lavi repeated the gesture and was relieved he didn't have to wait until they got all the way home. Being around Allen had worked him up to the point of breaking. Feeling that soft ass against his leg had made his skin prickle. Watching those beautiful eyes light up under the majesty of the seasonal fireworks had set his body on the brink. He pulled his massive cock free and started to stroke out the ridges that were prominently bulged in anticipation.

 

Deak's exposed chest heaved visibly as the fabric of his garment parted to reveal his hair-covered flesh. His sack stretched his underwear nearly to breaking as he rubbed out his swollen cock. He thought of Allen slumbering in the back seat, the dim light of the stars playing over his features. That adorable expression in faded light was becoming the staple to the moments in which he fell into something maddening for the boy. He knew now what it was. He loved Allen.

 

They both did.

Their lust came off their bodies in hot waves and clouded up the car windows. They panted out and closed their eyes and pictured Allen. The car bounced as they rocked into their own palms. Their new fish swam in their bags unaware; secured in the little box their temporary home was cradled in despite the sway of the vehicle.

 

Muscles clenched and trembled. Sweat collected from their pores. Their tendons pulsed and bulged and their cocks swelled with need as the blood beat faster and faster within their veins. Their fingers worked in blurs over the surface of their heated flesh. The hairs along their skin tickled them as they rubbed along uneven plains of fabric where the yukatas still rested.

 

It was quick and dirty and within minutes they were edging, fighting the curve of a peak both powerful and high. Allen could not have known what his pure affection and kindness would do to them and there was some guilt interwoven in their passion as they felt themselves crest for the thought of him. Allen hadn't intended this, but neither had the twins.

 

Deak knew he couldn't help it and he let out a broken shout as he pressed his thumb beneath his crown and forced out each hard burst of spunk that ripped from his body. The fluid splashed against the steering wheel and dribbled down his mass to ruin the car's interior.

Lavi thought of Allen's smile when he snapped. He thought about that almost goofy expression and how earnest it was, how it held nothing back. He wanted to make Allen smile like that, wanted to see what other hidden expressions the boy kept inside. Liquid coated his fingers with his longing. It dripped along his shaft with each pulsating spasm. He reached out with his free hand and gripped the dashboard and nearly shattered the firm plastic covering as his passion racked his body.

 

When it was done and the final shocks faded, the brothers took deep, rattling breaths to calm themselves. They were sticky and overheated and a little troubled by how strong their wants had grown. They felt contentment and fear and guilt and turmoil. Also they felt pleasure and ecstasy. It was complicated for two men that had so long denied themselves anything but pity, annoyance, and boredom. It was liberating, but intense.

 

"I love him," Lavi finally was able to say out loud.

 

"Me too," Deak said. He was shocked how by how real it felt to say it. He's never felt so honest in his life.

 

The two shared a laugh that was more relief than amusement. They haphazardly put themselves away and started the car so they could get home and shower off their shame.

 

The whole ride though they thought more of Allen, thought of what they'd done. They considered their own lust deeply for the first time and had to come to terms with the fact that they wanted Allen both emotionally and physically.

 

By the time they got home to clean up they were in a worse state than before. Their cocks were firm and pushing their robes open embarrassingly. Their abs were clenched tight and veins throbbed along the paths of their v-cuts from the tension below the surface of skin.

 

The two stumbled through their house, barely able to walk with how the blood raced downward. They dropped off the fish someplace safe in the house and made their way toward the bathroom in fumbled motions. They could barely fathom how they'd gotten into this state again, but it seemed the new inevitable reaction to considering Allen. That bubble ass and soft skin and delicate form started to overwhelm the thoughts of even considerations of his voice or smile or intellect. It wasn't that those things didn't drive the men on, but they had to admit to themselves that now that they had considered the possibility of putting their hands on Allen they were purely lusting. Surely it would fade behind their love again once resolved, but for now they felt like children discovering sugar for the first time. It was making them shudder, making them one-track minded.

They made it to the shower and neither said anything about the other joining them. Their garments fell away until both redheads were standing bare in the huge porcelain tub designed for them. They turned the water on haphazardly and let the lukewarm stream drench their overheated bodies.

 

Like all things they agreed upon fully, they didn't need to discuss it to know what the other needed. Lavi let his brother push him roughly up against the tile and he moaned hot and deep when his brother's firm hand gripped his cock and started to stroke from swollen base to leaking tip.

 

Lavi repeated the kindness and locked his powerful fist around Deak's erection. The stricter twin hissed in satisfaction. They both started to pump to provide their sibling with the feeling of a different hand. Sometimes things just needed an extra push and they didn't mind aiding each other in moments of great need like this.

"Allen," Lavi moaned. His eyes slipped shut so he could take himself somewhere else, somewhere foreign and filthy. He pictured Allen there. His mind wrapped those delicate hands around his own thick meat and rolled them in a way that could never feel like the massive hand stroking him now, but the power of imagination could be a wonder. Lavi got lost in the image. For the first time he thought of that white hair matted with sweat and water concealing a look of lust on Allen. He thought about the way Allen's sweet face looked without glasses and his mind tried to conjure what a beckoning expression might look like.

 

It was enough to make him crazy and he called out for the boy again and again.

 

"Want you so bad," Deak growled. He didn't mind his brother because he was lost in his own fantasy too. He wondered if those braces would scrape if Allen parted his pretty lips to suck down cock too big for him. Deak thought of Allen's bubble ass bouncing the way it might if the little man thrusted the air to find friction for his own need. He wondered what Allen's prick would look like, what every bit of that pale flesh would look like exposed. He even put detail into the grooves and lines of Allen's left arm and wondered if the sensation of the two contrasting palms would feel different.

 

It was just enough touch mingled with fantasy to push them over the edge in minutes. Deak started to tremble first and the hot blast of his rod struck Lavi in the stomach and pulled him back to the moment just enough for his own load to spill.

 

Their seed covered their hands and each other's stomachs. Their abs glistened with it and the water. The ongoing stream of the showerhead washed the white fluid away in seconds and it spiraled down the drain like evidenced disposed.

 

The men trembled, pressed chest to chest. Their hands clutched their brother's rod even when they started to deflate and they both panted in the too hot space.

 

The visions of Allen slowly faded completely and they pulled apart. They were almost too embarrassed to look each other in the eye so they just washed up for bed without a word.

 

There was no doubt in their minds now what they wanted from Allen and they both intended to get it. They hoped with proper care they could make Allen see how they felt. They just needed some time to devise a plan together. It was a given of course, no matter their own feelings, that their brother had to be involved. They just had to work out some kind of a plan. For the night however, they had fish to tend to.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few months, the three men, Allen, Lavi, and Deak, grew closer. The twins felt their feelings become more intense with each moment they spent with their tiny companion. They tried to learn everything about him and they came to love him even more. They tried to show their affections in big and small ways.

 

Their affection for him had grown to nearly obsession since the revelation of their own feelings. Sometimes they even argued over him, but in the end they always resolved the conflict through understanding. They both loved Allen, they just wanted him to see it and learn to return it. They wondered if any part of the small boy considered them the same way.

For Allen it seemed he had earned back his old friends. He didn't see their gestures as anything impure. They were galaxies away from him socially and physically and yet they seemed to want to be around him and that made the younger man very happy. It was easier at school and his days didn't seem so dim as they had when he'd been alone. He was still timid and gawky, but at times he felt brave enough to do the things he craved. The twins were always talking him into doing fun things like going out or entering science contests or competing in talent shows. They were events Allen thought he'd never get to experience, but thanks to the twins it was all just part of his life.

  

The three spent nearly every day together and, though the twins' efforts were out of love, they craved to get their desires noticed. They tried gestures like flowers and chocolate, they tried to buy him gifts, they listened to his problems and brought him comfort, but it seemed Allen mistook it all for being little more than friendship.

 

They enjoyed having Allen as a friend, but they felt he needed to know the truth. So the twins devised a surefire way to finally get their feelings across. They were going to confess them. Of course, that meant everything had to be perfect. Over the course of a few weeks they set everything up. They picked the perfect destination, had decorum ordered, and went out and purchased the single most elegant gift they'd ever procured. It had also come with a lot of discussion and agreement on their parts. They had to be one hundred percent committed to the idea before it was executed. Of course, they eventually reached terms and got everything in order.

 

They waited until winter holiday break. It was only a few days away and the weather was cold. They thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get cozy with their favorite guy. They caught up to him after one of his last classes of the semester.

 

"We wanted to invite you somewhere," Lavi said eagerly as he strolled alongside Allen. He held out his hands in a gesture that had become the familiar offer to carry the smaller man's books.

 

"If you aren't busy, of course," Deak added quickly.

 

"Right."

 

Allen gratefully gave his books to Lavi and looked between the two men with curiosity. "What is it? You guys know I almost never have plans."

 

The brothers exchanged a smile.

 

"We thought you might like to spend the holidays at our place, up at the mansion," Lavi said, beaming.

 

"We'd love to have you and we already got you a present," Deak said.

 

"There's no pressure though! If you don't want to, or can't, we understand. We just thought it would be fun." Lavi tussled the books back and forth in his palms as if fidgeting.

 

Allen was moved by the offer. He hadn't been invited to spend the holidays with anyone since he'd spent it with the twins all those years ago. The nostalgia of the moment threatened to bring tears to his eyes, but he held back and managed a nod. "I'd love to. If it isn't too much trouble."

 

As always, the men were thrilled and they took him out for ice cream to celebrate the upcoming event.

 

The days prior to the break were full of anticipation. The twins felt like bursting and they had a hard time concentrating on class. Thankfully, with Christmas around the corner many of the other students had already checked out and the instructors had low expectations for participation. It was good because the boys were so full of excitement for what they were going to do that they couldn't have been good students if they had tried.

 

When the time finally arrived, the twins made sure everything was in place. They had plenty of wood for the fireplace, their guardians were away in Aspen for skiing, the house was tidy and private since the help had cleaned and left for their own holidays. Most of all, the brothers inspected their gift for Allen over and over.

 

The ring was silver to compliment the pure white color of their friend. It was designed for a man so the band was thick to keep from breaking, but it was custom and lined with tiny diamonds all the way to the edges and adorned in the center by a huge square-cut diamond that glistened so clear it reflected rainbows from its surface.

 

It had been what they'd agreed upon and they could only hope Allen would love it as much as they loved him.

 

It took everything in them not to pull it out and pass it back and forth between them after they picked Allen up and drove him to their home. They couldn't let him see it until the time was right.

  

Allen had been to their house before but he never ceased to be awed by the elaborate decorations. The place was always spotless, the floor always glistened, and his voice–no matter how small–always echoed in the grand entryway. He loved how his shoes clacked on the glossy wooden tiles, how draping curtains hung from every window, and how the twins almost looked normal against the backdrop of insanely high ceilings and huge staircases made just for them. The whole place made Allen feel tiny, but it was an excellent excuse to be carried.

The brothers set him up in his own guest room. The urge to let him sleep in their room was strong, but they didn't want him to feel pressured or self-conscious. Instead, they informed him that their door was always open to him and let him get comfortable in his own space.

 

Allen seemed to appreciate having his own room. The timid boy was sometimes like a small animal in how he liked to secure himself.

 

"Thanks again," Allen said as he unpacked his single suitcase into the empty drawers provided. "I thought I'd spend another Christmas alone. I figured at best I'd get some reading done. I didn't think you'd want to spend such an important time with me. It means a lot."

 

The twins felt their hearts pound and they smiled. "Anytime." They spoke at once and it didn't even upset them.

 

The next few days were bliss. The three played games and watched movies. They wore sweaters and cuddled up near the fire and told stories. They went out and played in the snow in the twins' vast yard. Allen nearly disappeared amongst the fluffy white powder and that gave him a tactical advantage against his larger opponents in snowball fights. It was like a dream of happiness and all the while Allen was unaware of how he made the brothers ache. Every night they quietly snuffed out their passion in each other's strong grips as they awaited the day of truth.

The twins waited until Christmas Eve to execute their plan.

 

They thought it would be the most romantic to kneel before their love interest and offer him an early gift. The night gave them the atmosphere they wanted. Frost tinted the windows, darkness fell early so only the fireplace lit the living room, and the flickering light soothed the air and made everything else feel quiet and still. The large Christmas tree they'd ordered sparkled with its changing red and green lights and made the wrapping paper of other gifts shine with the reflection.

When the moment finally came, the twins felt their nerves start to act up. They paced around the kitchen under the guise of making popcorn and passed the ring back and forth.

 

"What if this scares him off?" Deak worried his lip with teeth and wrung his huge hands. The tendons in his arms protruded from his tension.

 

"What if he doesn't want to be our friend anymore?" Lavi echoed the sentiment of fear as he stared at the glistening diamond ring as if it might hold the answers.

 

"He wouldn't leave us, would he?" Deak gripped the edge of the kitchen counter and nearly cracked the marble.

 

"Allen doesn't harbor hatred. I don't think. He'd let us down easy." Lavi tried to bring them both a small comfort.

 

Deak came to his brother's side and took the ring and its box from his twin. He snapped it closed to keep from having to look at it again. "Is there an easy way to lose him?"

 

Lavi shook his head and leaned against the counter. "No, but can we keep living like this? Because I don't think I can."

 

Deak couldn't argue that. Despite it all they knew they needed to go through with this. It was better to be rejected than to live a life of never knowing. Being close to Allen and never being able to hold him the way they wanted nearly broke them. It was better to know they couldn't touch or love because Allen didn't want it rather than because they were denying themselves. They took a deep breath and decided to go through with it. They walked through the halls and returned to the living room where they intended to make their literal proposal.

 

Allen sat before the fireplace. He sipped from a mug full of hot chocolate and gazed into the fire. He looked far away like he was contemplating something, but the men didn't know what. The little man looked cozy in his oversized sweater with the sleeves pulled down to shield his fingers from the scorch of the mug. His feet were tucked under him in soft white socks and too-large pajama pants covered his legs. He looked so cute the twins felt bad disturbing him, but they knew it was now or never.

They both came over and knelt down beside him. Their knees pressed into the large mohair rug that shielded the floor. Allen looked up at them and smiled. "Hey guys, everything okay?" He blinked and looked between them in confusion. "Weren't you getting popcorn?"

 

Lavi shook his head. "No. Listen, Allen, we've got something important to tell you. We'd like if you would hear us out before you pass judgment."

Even with the men kneeling and Allen on the couch they still towered over him and Allen had to look up to nod. "Okay." He tried to remain calm, but inside he felt his nerves light on fire. He had no idea what they were going to say, but every bad idea rushed through Allen all at once and he irrationally feared they were going to tell him to leave.

 

Deak took a deep breath and started them off. "We never thought we'd end up feeling like this about anyone. Before you came along we were just trudging through life taking advantage of everyone around us and we didn't even realize we weren't happy."

 

"Then we met you." Lavi bravely reached out and took Allen's mug and set it on the coffee table beside the couch. Then he pulled Allen's left hand into his palm and pulled back the sleeve of the boy's sweater to stroke the damaged skin. Allen gasped in surprise but didn't pull back and tried to stay quiet like they'd asked of him.

 

"You pulled us out of that slump," Deak continued. "You taught us what it was like to be happy again. We haven't had to seek out petty joys anymore. We truly find pleasure when we're with you."

 

Lavi overtook the speech then. "We thought about this long and hard. We considered what telling you might do, but we couldn't handle living our lives without ever even trying to tell you how we feel. Allen, you make us feel complete. You make us think about our actions and actually care."

 

"We can't imagine living our lives without you," Deak added. The twins then shared a look and made their confession together.

 

"Because we're in love with you, Allen."

 

"We want you to be with us," Deak said. He reached back and pulled the ring box from his pocket. The twins moved up onto a single knee each and looked down lovingly at Allen. "Both of us."

 

Lavi reached over and opened the box to reveal the radiant ring inside. "Forever." He let the word hover in the air for a moment then recalled the disclaimer. "Oh! But don't worry. It looks intense, but it's just a promise ring–for now."

 

"It possesses the ability to gain status as you allow," Deak said playfully.

 

Allen couldn't believe what he'd just heard. The words swirled around inside of him and made his body hot all over. He looked at the expectant faces of his friends and felt his heart pound at a million miles a minute. All of his own feelings welled up and threatened to overflow.

 

The twins grew more nervous with each passing second of silence, but at last Allen gathered up his voice and shared his thoughts. "I never would have imagined. I can barely breathe. This entire time I thought you just wanted to be friends. I didn't let myself think about how badly I wanted you. I love you. I love you too! But I thought you were out of my league. You're both smart, sexy, fun. I never thought one of you could love someone like me, much less both of you. I'm shocked, but I'm happy. It feels like I'm in a dream."

 

The twins were moved by the wavering tone of Allen's voice. They adored how tears welled up in the younger man's eyes, how he shook with emotion. They wanted to reach out and pull him into their arms but they feared they might crush him under their enthrallment. They both reeled on the inside with the revelation. Allen loved them back.

 

"We’re not out of your league," Deak said. "You're so much smarter and more beautiful than you know. You are honestly the sexiest, sweetest person we've ever met."

 

"But you two are sexy. You're built like houses. You have muscles for miles and attitude to match. You could have anyone!" Allen's face turned cherry red with a flush.

 

"The person we want is you. You're skin is soft and beautiful, you can hold a conversation, you're kind, and you're honest like other people just aren't. You are perfect," Lavi said in an uncharacteristic show of seriousness.

 

Allen felt like he was spiraling down a rabbit hole. He wanted the ride to go faster. "I want to be with you both too. In every way!" He blurted out the confession without thinking.

The words brought a silence. Allen's blood flooded everywhere and the twin fought down dirtier rising urges. The room felt suddenly too hot.

 

Lavi broke the tension first and leaned forward to claim Allen's sweet lips. The flesh on flesh was soft and gentle at first and the twin lavished in how right it felt to inhale Allen's scent with them so close. The young man's lips moved timidly and Lavi deepened the contact with a swipe of tongue that dipped in only briefly to feel out the rungs of metal lining Allen's teeth and to taste the curve of tiny tongue.

  
Allen moaned in response and Lavi pulled back with a grin. "Then let us show you how we want to have you." He moved back to let Deak kiss next.

 

The progression was natural from there.

 

Allen and Deak locked together and Deak got his first taste of the boy he'd only been able to dream about. Allen fastened his small hands against the bulges of muscle that were Deak's shoulders and he tried to brace himself against the sudden bursts of pleasure that ebbed through him at the touch.

 

His mouth moved against Deak's tenderly and he tasted the strong slip of pink muscle as it violated his mouth. He started to whine as he felt a second set of lips press against his cheek and then move closer to kiss at both Deak and Allen's lips.

 

Soon the three were moving their tongues together in the tight space between them. Deak and Lavi's sides rubbed and bumped in tandem as they pressed in close to get at Allen together. Large hands roamed carefully up and down Allen's form. When they finally eased back a bit it was only so Deak could ask, "Is it okay?"

 

Allen knew what they meant. They wanted to know if they could touch, if they could do as they desired. Allen nodded even though he couldn't find words. He wanted this and wanted them completely.

 

They pushed him gently against the couch so he was lying down and Deak moved downward to tug away the loose cotton pants and Lavi pushed his huge fingers under Allen's sweater. His fingers were chilly from the air outside the warmth of fabric and they contrasted exquisitely against the hot flesh of Allen's stomach.

 

The younger man gasped and writhed under the touch. They were only striping him and stroking his bare skin, but it already felt like too much for the virgin boy. He flushed pink in his cheeks and his shoulders and chest.

 

Lavi thought he looked stunning and leaned down to claim another kiss. When he pulled away he took Allen's glasses with him and folded and placed the frames out of harms way. Then he took in Allen's expression unfettered by the metal in the way. Allen looked beautiful under the touch.

 

Deak thought so too, but his eyes played more over the long lines of Allen's legs. The limbs were lengthy, almost gangly when they carried Allen through the halls, but elegant when they were sprawled out for inspection. Allen really was gorgeous; he just didn't understand his own body. Deak wanted to learn it better than its owner.

 

He nearly wept with pleasure when he pulled away the socks cladding Allen's feet. The man's tiny toes flexed with surprise and Deak felt a hot spike of pleasure ache in his groin. Never before had he realized how sexy a pair of feet could be. He ran his thumbs down the arches and listened to Allen moan against Lavi's mouth.

 

They teased him for a while, but eventually it was time to taste.

 

Lavi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Allen's nipple. The nub was hard and felt nice against the titan’s lips. Allen twitched at the affectionate gesture and keened and Lavi wanted to hear him make more sounds. The twin wrapped his lips around the bump and tasted. The skin was warm and it stiffened further against his tongue.

 

Allen wriggled as Lavi started to suck. The redhead flicked his muscle back and forth over Allen's chest and he could feel each rumbled moan and quickened beat of the younger boy's heart and it lit up his skin with longing.

 

Deak decided to give the boy mercy under the assault and nuzzled the dip of Allen's hip and skated his tongue over the curve of his pelvis. The giant was close enough he could smell Allen's musk and it made him want to claim the boy all the more. He finally gave in to his urge and dipped down and sucked Allen's hard-on into his mouth.

 

Allen's eyes grew huge and he whined out high and loud. His fingers gripped at the couch as he scrabbled for purchase against the sudden wet pleasure around his most sensitive area.

  
Deak felt the length throb on his tongue and he knew Allen wouldn't be long. The twin used his huge mouth to bring his newly found lover to ecstasy. He sucked the full girth down so his nose pressed up against Allen's stomach and he flicked his tongue around the mass and felt the little ridges grow more prominent as Allen's sack swelled and his body peaked.

 

Four large hands roamed Allen's body, felt out the curves and soft dips so contrary to their own hard lines. They worshiped their pale angel with their fingertips barely grazing and their mouths suckled him toward something he'd never felt before.

 

The eruption was mind-blowing and Allen shook from bottom to top. His toes curled and his body went rigid and he let out a wild howl as he splashed hot spunk into Deak's waiting mouth.

 

He launched stream after stream and Deak drank it all down until the cock between his lips went slack. He pulled back with a grin and looked down at Allen's pleasure soaked body. The boy was shiny with a layer of sweat and his large eyes glittered as he stared off into the orgasmic void.

 

Lavi popped off too and licked his lips. Both twins stared down at their lover with the gleam of hungry animals in their eyes, but patiently they waited.

 

Allen's tiny chest heaved and it took him a few dazed moments to gather himself. He felt great all over and he wanted to know what it was like to bring them pleasure too. He looked between them and knew suddenly that he could ask for anything. He summoned his strength and sat up, still a bit woozy from the explosion.

He slid down off the couch and knelt between them. The rug felt soft and pleasant against his bare legs and the fire was warm on his back as it crackled behind him. He was so excited he didn't even feel self-conscious about his body for once.

 

"Take off your pants?" He'd meant for the words to be a command, but they came out a question.

 

The twins thought it was both adorable and sexy and they were quick to shuck everything they wore. What Allen was left with were two sturdily built men made of pure sex and muscle, both bare and eager for him. He shuddered and felt his body trying to stir back to life.

 

The twins' cocks were both rigid and stood up big and proud. Allen was honestly intimidated by them, but every bit of him wanted to bring his boys joy, so he reached out and placed a hand on each twin and started to stroke.

 

The flesh was thick and their hairy balls bounced with excitement when Allen rubbed up and down. The brothers groaned from the contact and Allen knew he'd never be able to come back from those sounds.

 

Lavi got the experience of feeling Allen's left hand and the skin was just as soft as every other part of Allen, but parts of it were rougher and it beveled and had grooves in strange places that made his rod tickle.

 

Deak got the normal right hand and the skin felt like satin gliding over his mass. He tried not to buck into the touch for fear of whacking Allen with his massive knob.

 

Allen rubbed them out for a while until their tips started to drool beads of precum. He smeared the fluid around and then became brave and leaned forward to taste first Deak's slit and then Lavi’s. He bobbed his head from left to right and started to lick up the tasty mess they were giving him.

 

His little tongue snaking over their heads made their bases rock solid and their bubble butts clenched as they fought down the need to rock into the contact.

 

They let him suck and lick and feel them for a while until their nerves were quivering and their muscles were bulging from tension. They knew they needed more and, at last, they dared to ask for it.

 

"Can we make love to you?" Lavi asked breathlessly.

 

"We want to fill you up," Deak moaned.

 

"Yes," Allen squeaked. He cleared his throat and nodded eagerly. His second attempt came out more along the lines of the boy’s need. "Yes."

 

The twins smiled and Lavi pulled the smaller man in for another passionate kiss.

 

Deak departed for only a moment to fetch what they would need.

 

In the meantime Lavi pulled Allen into his lap and rubbed his big hands up and down Allen's arms. He liked the contrast between the two limbs and it drove him to lap at Allen's cum-stained lips. He could taste himself and his brother and it made him want all the more.

 

Allen felt his body awakening again in full. His cock pressed up against Lavi's stiff abs and the younger man wriggled to gain friction on instinct. Lavi chuckled at his friend's desperation and let him grind a little before pulling him back a bit.

 

Allen blinked in confusion as he tried to process that Lavi was speaking. "What?"

 

Lavi grinned. "I said it might hurt a little. Are you going to be, okay?"

 

Allen nodded.

 

"If we hurt you too much tell us and we'll ease up, okay?"

 

"Okay," Allen whispered.

 

Lavi rewarded him with another gentle kiss.

 

Deak returned with a bottle of lube and crouched down beside the other two. He instructed Allen to get onto his hands and knees and Deak took a deep breath to keep from blowing his load at the sight of Allen's perfect bubble ass naked in the air. Those round globes wanted to be fondled and opened up and he wanted to do it.

 

Lavi watched impatiently as Deak spread those cheeks open and squirted a generous glob of lube onto the puckered hole. Allen gasped at the cold fluid, but stayed in position and bit his lower lip to keep from crying out too much.

 

Deak spread more of the goop onto his fingers and exhaled shakily as he lined up his thick index finger to Allen's tight little opening.

 

It must have burned when he pressed inside because Allen yelped and dug his fingers into the rug. The soft hairs bunched up between his knuckles. He braced himself and shook on the penetration.

 

"Should I stop?" Deak's voice was husky but concerned.

 

"No." Allen shook his head. "I can take it."

 

Driven by Allen's confidence, Deak pressed in up to the second knuckle. His whole arm tingled with how Allen's ass squeezed the digit. The flesh inside Allen's body was hot and tight and silky soft and the twin had to draw upon his greatest willpower not to fuck the poor boy raw. Instead he glided the finger in and out slowly, gently he worked the starburst of flesh apart until he was slipping in and out with more ease and Allen was moaning low and shivering with pleasure.

 

Deak painstakingly stretched his lover. He worked in the single digit and soon a second. He scissored open the hole and watched the inner walls tremble. He listened to Allen's whines and pleas and only pushed more in when directed.

 

Lavi watched and his cock throbbed harshly with need. He had to dig his nails into his knees to keep from stroking himself off all over Allen's arched and whining body.

 

Eventually, Deak had his whole hand inside and both he and Allen were moaning like they were going to die. It was as stretched and welcoming as the boy was going to get and Deak knew it was time to take their desire.

 

Deak went first because he was the more careful of the two and even Lavi could admit that. They didn't want Allen to get hurt in their passion and Lavi wasn't so foolish to believe it mattered who went first as long as they both could have him.

  
It was also only fair since Deak had done the work of opening their lover up. So Lavi moved to the front of Allen to stroke his white hair and hold him steady while Deak lined up his drooling cock to Allen's hungry ass.

 

"I love you both," Allen whined.

 

"We love you too," Deak replied. He pressed his tip to the entrance and started to push inside.

 

"More than anything." Lavi carefully gripped Allen's shoulders and helped keep him upright so his brother could slip inward.

 

Allen let out a scream as he was filled for the first time.

 

Deak's mass slid slowly into place and Allen felt his body stretch and spread. He felt the ridges rub his insides, felt the tug of hot flesh yanking sensitive bulges. He felt the graze of bulbous crown across a bundle of nerves and everything became blindingly hot. It didn't frighten him though. He loved it. It was a different kind of fiery grip than the kind he'd felt so long ago. This was an embrace, a feeling that pushed his sorrows backward and reclaimed his tormented soul for himself. It was like everything he was afraid of became erased and he fell into the welcoming arms of passion.

  
He bucked back and took more. He wanted it all even when it pushed his limits and his stomach protruded from the girth of the violation. His toes clenched in the fur of the rug. His legs rubbed against Deak's thick, hairy ones. He felt the tickle and press of ribs of muscle and the slick of sweat and the stroke of hair. He thought he could feel everything.

 

Then Lavi gave in to his own need and there was a cock at Allen's lips and the white-haired boy had never known being complete like this. He sucked the mass into his throat, let it burn and singe his insides, let it choke him and steal away his air. His lips strained to accept the girth, but he took it anyway and let himself be speared between them.  
  
It was slow and rhythmic at first, but it melted into something faster, hotter, and more barbaric. Still they felt each other's love infused in each stroke. It rocked and ebbed through each of them and came out into the other.

 

Soon, it was truly physical as Deak dug his hands into Allen's hips and screamed. His voice ripped raw from his throat and his seed planted deep. Allen's pupils blew wide and all he knew was colors and blurs. He felt the liquid paint his inner walls, felt it stroke him in the best places. His own body throbbed so hard he couldn't tell if he had cum.

 

Deak pulled out gasping and there was a brief moment of jostling and Allen was full again and he wept with pleasure and his tears soaked Deak's hips as he sucked the twin's cock and cleansed it of his own flavor and the residue of what had been left behind from the enormous man's eruption.

 

Lavi moved faster and more jaggedly. Allen could feel the difference between their personalities, their bodies, and he committed it all to his memory even though he thought he might never think again.    

 

He felt himself get more full, tasted sweet spunk coating his tongue and filling his throat. He gripped them and felt their hands everywhere. They loved every part of him, tiny or scarred or pale, they touched him everywhere and told him with and without words how much he meant to them.

 

A night of passion unfurled and the cries of love and desire rang out right into Christmas Day. The three lovers tangled together in a frenzy of lust and longing.

 

When it was done they curled up together before the fireplace and knew they'd never had a better Christmas gift than this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! For now at least.


End file.
